1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test plate and, more particularly, to a reliability test plate for appearance treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the communication for information becomes more popular, the usage frequency of various portable devices increases day by day, so that portable devices have been accessories which are necessarily carried about by users. Commonly, when a user buys a portable product, the function of the product is not the only aspect which is considered, and the appearance design is the key aspect which affects the user to determine whether to buy or not when products almost have the same functions. Therefore, during the development of products, different color matching and appearance treatment should be tried.
Commonly, after designs for the portable products are finished, appearances of the products are formed by processes of developing a mold, injection molding to form outer housing members, painting, plating and so on. However, along with new materials for outer housing are continuously developed, the fit between the new materials and the used paint has been one bottleneck of the development schedule and the development cost of the portable devices. Conventionally, since the spraying paint test can only be performed after the whole mold is developed and the outer housing members are formed by injection molding, once the fit between the appearance design and the used paint is bad, the problem can be solved only by changing the paint or modifying the appearance design. But the above processes will cause to re-make a mold or to re-choose the paint, which will consume time and prolong the whole development schedule.
Therefore, how to shorten the development schedule has been the main objective for engineers.